Dark Days
by MrsBarton
Summary: Ambos tributos del distrito 2 buscando venganza, ambos contra una sola persona, ambos haciendo correr sangre inocente por el simple hecho de que eso es lo que mejor saben hacer.


**¡Aloha! Queridos lectores, acá de nuevo con otra historia de Cato y Clove, le tome cariño a esta pareja ya que tengo otro one-shot sobre ellos :L, quizás al principio este confuso pero es cosa que lo lean para que todo tome sentido :D los veo al final (:**

Cato está sentado sobre una roca, quieto, en silencio, con su espalda ligeramente encorvada, sus codos recargados en sus piernas y sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla, tiene la mandíbula tensa así como los músculos de sus brazos, su mirada está perdida en algún punto del horizonte, en algún punto donde Thresh habito, hurgando en silencio alguna posibilidad de escapar de tan cruel realidad, Cato piensa que si comienza a correr justo ahora, si toma la mano de Clove y echa a andar sus piernas, piensa que podría ser verdad, que ese sueño donde el escapa, donde cualquiera puede escapar es verdad, quizás más allá de las colinas, cruzando las montañas, quizás ahí aún hay esperanza, libertad y felicidad eterna, sin la despiadada necesidad de tener que matar a 23 personas para salvarse, simples recompensas en un mundo simple, Cato frunce el ceño justo cuando un cañón suena, es devuelto a la realidad de golpe, sus sentidos despiertan y lo ponen en alerta, cierra su mano izquierda en torno a la lanza y se aleja de la cornucopia a grandes zancadas.

-¡Cato! ¡Cato!- Clove se abre paso entre la maleza y llega al lago exhausta, abre su boca tomando grandes cantidades de aire, siente sus pulmones agrandarse debido a la necesidad, se permite caer al piso pero más bien se lanza a él, sus piernas no soportan su peso, poco a poco su respiración se comienza a normalizar y poco a poco se comienza a alarmar, Cato no está por ningún lado y un cañón acaba de sonar, Clove se imagina lo peor, se imagina sola, se imagina victoriosa.

Clove mete sus manos al lago y se siente revitalizada, incluso a pesar de saber que está en un lugar infernal, tiene el absurdo pensamiento de que una ducha podría arreglar muchos de sus problemas, posiblemente el sonido del agua correr le de las respuestas, las palabras claves para poder romper la alianza con Cato, explicarle por qué deben separarse aunque no quieran, aunque sepan la verdad, Panem puede perdonar, pero el Capitolio jamás lo hará, 24 entran, 23 mueren y uno obtiene el permiso de seguir con vida, es la regla, un par de adolecentes enamorados no la cambiaran, mucho menos los tributos del distrito 2, esas cosas son para débiles o por lo menos eso les enseñaron, he ahí porque Cato y Clove temen decir aquello que sienten y les quema cada segundo, eso que los hace estar al pendiente uno de otro, ese miedo de que uno morirá y el otro tendrá que vivir fingiendo estar bien, fingiendo estar orgulloso de ganar tan "aclamados" juegos.

Cato entra en la visión del lago, un poco agitado pero más que nada asustado, no sabe quién ha fallecido y teme que sea Clove, no la ha visto desde que se separaron en la Cornucopia para tomar la mochila que tanta falta les hacía, Cato no siguió el plan, no cuido la espalda de Clove, prefirió seguir a la chica del distrito 5, cuando volvió era demasiado tarde, Thresh huía hacia el prado con su mochila, pensó en seguirlo y quizás asesinarlo pero primero debía encontrar a Clove, necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, el camino de la cornucopia al lago era más largo de lo que el recordaba, pero él sabía que la ansiedad lo estaba desorientando, es por eso que al mirar a Clove sentada en cuclillas junto al lago afilando sus cuchillos, no pudo evitar sonreír y correr hacia ella, Clove levanto la mirada alarmada, pensó que alguien venía a sacarla de la competencia, pero al ver a Cato, no hizo otra cosa más que ponerse de pie y lanzarse a sus brazos, brazos que la acogieron como si fuera algo cotidiano, Cato beso su cabello y Clove hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su compañero aspirando el aroma que este desprendía, no podían recordar la última vez que habían sentido tanta felicidad, pero en este momento el pasado no importaba, pues era el presente el que estaban obligados a vivir, sin poder pensar en un futuro.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?- Clove exclamo al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Cato y le propinaba un golpe en el hombro –Thresh apareció y casi me mata- Clove sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a juntarse bajo sus parpados -¿Por qué no apareciste? Teníamos un plan, solo tenías que hacer una cosa, una maldita cosa-.

-Pensé que podía alcanzar a la chica pelirroja y volver contigo antes de que salieras por la mochila- Cato se encogió de hombros y miro como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por la cara de Clove –Me disculpo por eso- Susurro Cato limpiándole las lágrimas a su compañera e inclinándose hasta llegar a su oído –No temas por Thresh pues yo he de matarlo-.

Una sádica sonrisa cruzo su rostro mientras que Clove lo abrazaba, no permitiría que un "campesino" hiciera temer a la mujer que él amaba, mucho menos permitiría que se llevara su mochila y seguir como si nada pasara, Thresh debía saber que provocaría la ira de Cato y era algo a lo que nadie debía enfrentarse pues se decían muchas cosas de él, pero solo algo era cierto, Cato no tenía piedad y Thresh estaba por confirmarlo.

Clove insistió en acompañar a Cato en la búsqueda de Thresh y aunque eso no le agradaba del todo, termino por ceder, era preferible tenerla cerca a dejarla a su suerte en algún lugar, siempre con la inquietud de que alguien la hiciera pagar por cosas que jamás había hecho.

Caminaron un largo tramo bajo un cielo nublado que paso a ser una noche de tormenta, la lluvia golpeaba sus rostros ponía un escenario tétrico para algo que sería "un auténtico espectáculo", casi podían escuchar los gritos de los habitantes del Capitolio, ambos tributos del distrito 2 buscando venganza, ambos contra una sola persona, ambos haciendo correr sangre inocente por el simple hecho de que eso es lo que mejor saben hacer.

Y como si Thresh lo tuviera todo planeado, apareció ante ellos con su mochila en mano, mirándolos con gracia y dibujando una sonrisa de burla en sus labios

-¿Vienes por esto?- Exclamo Thresh por encima de los truenos mirando a Cato fijamente, espero alguna respuesta pero solo recibió una mirada cargada de odio –No seas tímido, puedes gritar- Espero de nuevo y nada sucedió –Tu compañera lo hizo ¿Cuál era su nombre?- Repitió las palabras que Clove le había dicho a Katniss antes de intentar asesinarla –Ya recuerdo, Clove- El nombre salió de sus labios como un ronroneo al mismo tiempo que Cato miraba a sus lados con confusión

-Vine a hacerte pagar por intentar asesinarla- Grito Cato sin prestar atención a la mochila que colgaba de la mano de Thresh –Disfruta tus últimos minutos- Cato sonrió con suficiencia y cambio la lanza de mano preparándola para hacerla volar

-¿Intentar?- Thresh frunció el ceño –Creo que la deje más que muerta-

Cato gruño debido a las palabras de Thresh, Clove no estaba muerta, Clove estaba junto a él, cuidándole la espalda y quizás hasta la vida pero basto una mirada para darse cuenta que junto a él no había nadie más que su lanza, miro a su alrededor percatándose que no había nadie más que él y Thresh…Y fue cuando lo recordó.

-¡Cato, Cato!- Escucho gritar a Clove y dio media vuelta corriendo de nuevo hacia la cornucopia "maldita sea" era todo lo que se repetía, tenía que quedarse cerca de la cornucopia pero se había alejado, ahora Clove gritaba por él, no se permitía pensar nada más, pues sabía que cualquier otra cosa sería mala.

Pronto se vio corriendo por el prado alcanzando la cornucopia y se arrepintió de todo, Clove yacía en el suelo casi inerte a excepción de su pecho que se movía con rapidez, sus ojos estaban clavados en algún punto invisible y su mano temblaba con descontrol, estaba muriendo, estaba muriendo y Cato no podía hacer nada salvarla, se arrodillo ante ella y tomo su mano besándola y rogando que se quedara en voz alta, no le importaba ser escuchado, no le importaba nada más que Clove, no quería quedarse solo, no quería estar sin ella, se alejó al saber lo que a continuación pasaría, no se permitió mirar hacia atrás, ni siquiera se permitió pensar en lo que Clove le había dicho antes de separarse, se sentó sobre una roca y se dedicó a pensar en lo único que le daba esperanza "matar a Thresh", cuando llego junto a Clove fue capaz de ver como el chico del distrito 11 se alejaba hacia el prado con su mochila, pero la mochila era lo último que le importaba, él debía vengar, él debía…..El cañón sonó y por un momento se sintió confundido, no sabía muy bien como había llegado a la roca, no veía a Clove por ningún lado, solo sabía que debía asesinar a Thresh, pero primero debía encontrar a Clove, Cato jamás se percataría que aparte de haber perdido a Clove para siempre había perdido otra cosa importante, algo fundamental para sobrevivir a la arena: La cordura.

**¿Qué les parecio? Me gusta manejar la idea de que Cato perdió la cordura al morir Clove, me parece interesante, ¿Quién no ama a un profesional sin cordura sediento de venganza? Bueno, espero me dejen reviews, si lo hacen seré muy feliz y si no lo hacen pues :L no seré tan feliz pero de perdido no moriré. **

**Hasta la próxima (:**


End file.
